


She-Ra: The Beginning

by Jray209209



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are girlfriends, Adora part of Hord in the beginning, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jray209209/pseuds/Jray209209
Summary: Hey guys sorry for the late update and the short chapter I’m trying to save the juicy stuff for farther in the fanfiction.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Hord or sword

Catra was shivering in bed she was supposed to cover for Adora while she was gone. But she didn’t know what to do or say when shadow weaver finds out Adora is gone! Catra knew Adora was up to something and she wanted to know. She went outside and left the fright zone. 

Adora was amazed at the bright glowing light in the woods she wanted to know what it was so she left to see it when she got there she was surprised to be greeted by a princess and a boy with arrows, Adora knew they were not leaving without the sword, and she was not leaving without a fight, lucky for her she was ready.

Catra finally found where Adora was and before she yelled Adora’s name, she paused to see what was happening, then at that moment she knew if Adora touched that sword it would change both of there lives. Catra finally blurted out “Hord or sword” Adora and the others paused “what?” They all asked. Catra came out from behind the bushes and trees and repeated this time directly at Adora, “Hord or sword” Adora was speechless. “Names Glimmer you should listen to your friend Hord soldier” “Bow here we’ll let you off the hook this time spy,” “Bow are you kidding me!? We can bring first ones tech and not one but two Hord soldiers!” “I don’t know glimmer” “Come on Bow we have to!”


	2. The escape from bright moon

“Ugh” Catra Groaned “how did you get yourself into this mess?” “What, your the one who got us both into this mess!” Adora yelled “Are you guys done fighting it’s time to go to bright moon.” Glimmer said “You wish!” Adora said grabbing the sword, though once she did, she fell to her knees.

“Adora are you ok?” Catra said, adora got up and checked her surroundings. “We’re still in the whispering woods I fought them off, but I kept the sword.” “What!?, why?” “Because it’s cool, unlike you” “really Catra?” Adora said while sighing “Aright let’s go” with one last look of the sword it was some how familiar like she’s seen it before!

“I can’t believe you got me grounded Bow!” Glimmer said “okay I’m sorry but I did not want to have a Hord spy with us while we were barely armed I only had seven bus left and they are still a work in progress!” “Ugh What ever let’s go” “huh where?” Bow said grabbing his bows “to get that sword” “no way! One your mom grounded you and two that would be like escaping from our own home!” “exactly I’m calling it mission escape from bright moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update and the short chapter I’m trying to save the juicy stuff for farther in the fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, sorry for the short chapter, chapter two will be out soon and you will most definitely want to read more! So be expecting chapter two soon bye.👋


End file.
